Bloody Killer
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: Seorang gadis pembunuh bayaran nan cantik.. memiliki seorang teman yang menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat.. perjuangannya melawan teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah... Kalian dapat membacanya di Fic satu ini. RnR minna (maaf saya buta Rate)
1. Chapter 1

Author : hi minna~ saya kembali lagi disini!

Luka : kenapa nih author balik lagi *ngedumel*

Author : hei, kamu! *nunjuk Kaito*

Kaito : aku?

Author : iya lah, BaKaito! Bacain Disclimer-nya..

Kaito : imbalannya?

Author : dikulkas ada 3 batang es krim..

Kaito : ok! *semangat 45*

**Disclimer : author bukan yang punya Vocaloid. Dia hanya punya ceritanya doank..**

**Warning : dangerous, banyak pembunuhan, darah, dan teman-temannya itu.**

Kaito : udah kan?

Author : tuh es krimnya *buka kulkas*

Kaito : *makan dengan lahap*

Author + Luka + friends : *sweetdrop*

* * *

**Date : May, 23rd 2012  
**

**Time : 2.00 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**back from school, go to 'SecondHouse'**_

"Hei, Mikuo! Gue balik dulu ya! Masih ada tugas dirumah," kata seorang gadis bersurai merah muda seperti gulali.

"Oke, manis," kata laki-laki bersurai _light-blue._

Si Gadis itu berjalan keluar kampusnya. Ternyata di depan sekolahnya, sudah ada seorang laki-laki yang menaiki mobil merah. Gadis tersebut langsung membuka pintu bagian depan dan masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Gimana keadaan semuanya, Megurine Luka?" tanya lelaki bersurai coklat kehitam-hitaman dan memakai kacamata.

"Aman kok.. Gak ada gangguan sama sekali. Target kita udah ketemu. Gadis bersurai ungu dengan manik senada. Hiyama Kiyoteru," jawab gadis yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya, Megurine Luka.

Lelaki bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu tersenyum puas. Kiyoteru membawa Luka menuju markas tempat mereka biasa bekerja. Luka bekerja seperti ini hanya untuk mencari kesenangan saja. Luka bertemu dengan sahabatnya disana, pemuda bersurai biru dengan manik _deep-azure_. Luka langsung menghampiri dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Gue kangen banget sama lo, Kaito," kata Luka sambil memeluk erat.

"Sama, gue juga kangen."

"_Sorry _banget, soalnya gue jarang dateng kesini."

"Ok, gue maklumin kok."

Megurine Luka, gadis berusia 17 tahun. Putri tunggal keluarga Megurine. Ayah dan ibunya Luka adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional yang diberi nama 'Karakuri Killer'. Ayah Luka memasang kedok sebagai pengusaha pabrik senjata. Ibunya seorang penyanyi untuk menutupi pekerjaan aslinya. Luka sudah diajari menembak dengan _handgun_ sejak usianya 4 tahun. Menggunakan pisau saat usia empat setengah tahun. Belajar menembak dengan senjata-senjata seperti _CV-47, Bullpup, IF-Defender, Clarion S_, dll sejak umur 5 tahun (biasa aku kan maniak game #plak). Dan mulai bersniper ria sejak umur 14 tahun. Sekarang ibu dan ayah Luka telah meninggal dunia. Sekarang, Luka tinggal sendirian dirumahnya yang besar banget.

Di markas ini dia memiliki banyak teman. Ada Shion Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, dan IA (baca : aiya). Luka sangat senang berada dirumah keduanya. Biasanya disini bukan khusus pembunuh bayaran. Ada yang lain-lain seperti : _Hacker, Programmer_, pelacak, penentu jalan, stasiun komando. Pekerjaan itu juga untuk membantu para pembunuh untuk mencari si target.

"Target kita yang dipesen Mr.A udah gue temuin. Namanya Yuzuki Yukari. Dia satu sekolah sama gue. Gue punya strategi ampuh buat cewe itu mati dengan kilat," kata Luka.

"Wah apa tuh?" tanya IA.

"Jadi gini... (*bisik-bisik*)" (author gak bisa kasih tau sekarang :P)

"Wah.. Keren juga ide lo. Tumben otak lo jalan," ceplos Kaito yang disambut jitakkan keras oleh Luka.

"Otak gue mah jalan. IQ gue mah berdiri, IQ lo TIARAP! BaKaito," Luka menjitak Kaito untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kaito merintih kesakitan setelah dijitak Luka. Luka hanya tertawa, diikuti teman-teman yang lain.

"Jadi udah, kita ikutin aja jalan gue. Nanti terakhir kita baru liat hasilnya. Dan satu lagi, dia anak baru. Jadi, memang kita harus menunggu beberapa hari," sambung Luka.

"Mr.A minta jasadnya cewe tuh dikasih ke beliau. Setelah dia mati, tuh cewe kita balikin kesini. Besok Mr.A ambil. Nanti gue telepon Mr.A," kata IA.

"Ok deh!"

* * *

**Date : May, 24th 2012**

**Time : 9.00 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at School, make a short lie friendship with 'The 1st Target'**_

**Teng..tong..teng..tong..**

"Ok, anak-anak hik.. Sekarang hik.. Jam pelajaran hik.. Saya hik.. Sudah selesai hik.. Kalian hik.. Boleh istirahat hik.." kata Meiko-sensei sambil membawa sebotol sake.

"Yes! Yay! Yuhuu! Horas! Mantap kali!" teriak anak-anak kelas 3-1 pakai speaker masjid. (Tuh anak bahasanya kenapa ada bahasa daerah? #plak)

"Hei, Yu_-san_," panggil Luka.

"Iya?"

"Besok, gue mau ngomong sama lo."

"Ngomong apa? Dimana? Kapan?"

"Ada penting. Di Pasific Garden. Jam 12.00 p.m."

"Ok, nanti lo telepon gue aja."

"Beres," kata Luka sembari memegang pundak Yukari dan menempelkan sesuatu yang sudah dipegang Luka dari tadi dan segera pergi.

* * *

Dikantin, Luka duduk disebuah meja (maksudnya bukan dimejanya) dan memesan makanan. Ya, makanan yang dia suka, Steak Tuna. Setelah pesanannya datang, dia langsung makan dengan hormatnya (baca : sopannya). Setelah selesai, dia mengeluarkan _smartphone-_nya dan menelepon seseorang.

_"Halo?"_

"Hei! Ini gue."

_"Siapa?"_

"Pink."

_"Owalah.. Lo ganti nomor apa ganti handphone?"_

"Ganti handphone. Handphone gue kan banyak. Gak kayak lo, wakaka.. Es krim, es krim.."

_"Wah kurang ajar lo ya.. Awas nanti lo dimarkas. Gue yakin lo bakal babak belur."_

"So? Gue harus minum susu bebelac sambil bilang "You're my everything" gitu?"

_"Hahahaha... Ada apa lo tumben nelepon gue?"_

"Gak apa-apa.. Gue bosen aja nih disekolah sendirian. Soalnya gue ini memang.. Yah.. Lo tau sendiri 'kan status kita apa?" kata Luka.

_"Iya..iya.. Gue tau kok."_

_"_Eh udah dulu ya. Gue mau masuk lagi kekelas. Bye BaKaito_-kun_," kata Luka bertepatan dengan bel masuk.

"Bye."

Luka 'pun menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia segera masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai belajar seperti biasa.

* * *

**Date : May, 24th 2012**

**Time : 8.39 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**at 'SecondHouse'. Planning a plan to kill 'The 1st Target', spying 'the 1st target' from computer.**_

"Dia sedang berada disebuah market," kata Luka sambil menyesap kopinya. Luka ini hanya memiliki mata satu. Karena dia dulu pernah mengalami penyiksaan yang menyebabkan mata kanannya hilang. Dia menggunakan _eyepatch _berwarna hitam.

"Udah malem masih aja belanja. Besok jadi gimana?" tanya Yuki.

"Ya, nanti kamu orang gue komando pake kamera pengintai yang bakal gue pasang di taman. Kamu orang tinggal liat aja aksi gue," jawab Luka santai.

"Nanti siapa yang bakal pasang kamera?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Gue," jawab Luka.

"Ehmm... Perlu ditemenin gak? Nanti emang pasang kameranya jam berapa? Ditaman apa?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Gak usah deh. Jam 10 malem. Di Pasific Garden. Taman disitu enak. Pagi, siang, petang, malam memang sepi. Jadi lancar 'kan kalo mau beraksi?"

"Ya, sih. Cuma gue gak mau lo kenapa-napa aja," ujar Kaito.

"Gue kenapa-napa? Gak mungkin lah. Gue 'kan Megurine Luka, putri tunggal keluarga Megurine yang terkenal," jawab Luka sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Wah..wah.. Mulai lagi deh. Ya sih..yang dari keluarga kaya raya, terkenal, dan punya pabrik senjata lagi. Sekarang yang ngelola tuh pabrik, Bibi Nekomura 'kan?" tanya IA.

"Iya, gue seneng kalo dia yang ngelola tuh pabrik," jawab Luka.

"Kenapa?"

"Gimana gue kagak seneng, tiap hari gue boleh tuh otak-atik tuh senjata-senjata yang udah jadi. Asik bener 'kan? Jadi kalo _stock_ senjata kita abis, kita tinggal minta berapa aja yang kita butuhin," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha..." akhirnya mereka 'pun tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

**Date : May, 25th 2012**

**Time : 8.27 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at School, Civic**_

Luka memakai _headset __wireless__-_nya dan nampak sedang mengobrol. Luka memang gak bisa ngomong di jam pelajaran yang satu ini. Karena gurunya gak nyantai banget. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sonika_-sensei_. Namun bagaimana caranya mengobrol? Dia hanya mengetikan pesan di_smartphone_-nya dan akan masuk ke telepon penerimanya dalam bentuk suara. _Smartphone_-nya bergetar.

_"Hei!"_

"Apa?"

_"Lo lagi apa?"_

"Mengawasi target. Emang ada apa?" kata Luka. Wajah Luka memerah, dia terkena anemia lagi.

_"Gak apa-apa, kok wajah lo merah gitu?"_

_'Hah kenapa dia bisa tau wajah merah gue?' _batin Luka.

"Hah? Merah? Lo tau dari mana?"

_"Lo liat di belakang pojok kanan atas."_

"Gue gak bisa kesana dulu. Ada pelajaran guru killer. Gue juga gak bisa ngeliat dengan jelas," jawab Luka.

_"Ok..ok.. Udahan dulu ya."_

"Ok.. Bye, Kaito_-kun_," balas Luka sambil mengeluarkan _headset _dari telinga kanannya.

Luka memegang kepalanya dan merasakan bahwa badannya panas sekali. Wajahnya juga memucat. Ada yang gak beres dengannya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat _smartphone_-nya bergetar, dia langsung memakai _headset_-nya.

"Halo?"

"_Lo kenapa sih?"_

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luka pura-pura blo'on.

_"Wajah lo pucet banget. Lo anemia lagi ya? Udah-udah nanti lo gue jemput."_

"Anemia kecil aja. Udah gak usah, gue masih bisa sekolah kok. Kan kita harus ngawasin target."

_"Yakin nih? Lo gak apa-apa kalo gue gak jemput?"_

"Gak apa-apa lah.. Tapi kok lo bisa tau? Kan gue nengok kedepan?"

_"Di setiap sisi kelas lo ada kamera."_

"Hah? Gimana bisa?"

_"Itu rahasia.. Ok gue tutup dulu. Bye."_

Luka kembali menutup teleponnya dan melepas _headsetnya._

* * *

Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, waktu istirahat. Luka tetap memasang wajah datar. Dia langsung keluar kelas membawa tasnya dan masuk kekantin. Saat berjalan, dia sedang membaca sebuah buku dan tidak melihat jalan dengan benar.

**Bruk!**

Luka tertabrak seorang pria bersurai ungu dan bertas ungu serta manik _dark-violet._ Langsung saja, semua bukunya dan buku Luka terjatuh. Mereka berdua langsung memunggut buku-buku mereka.

"Maafkan aku," kata lelaki itu sambil berdiri.

"Ya gak apa-apa," kata Luka datar.

Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Luka, dia seperti terburu-buru. Luka merasa belum pernah melihatnya, mungkin dia anak baru. Dan dia benci anak baru. Luka langsung menuju kantin dan memesan Tuna Kare dan memakannya.

* * *

Saat istirahat sudah selesai, dia melihat lelaki tadi masuk kekelasnya bersama Gakuko_-sensei_. Mereka berdua berdiri didepan kelas. Luka sangat benci melihat anak baru disekolahnya.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ok perkenalkan dirimu," kata Gakuko_-sensei_.

"Selamat pagi, saya Kamui Gakupo, 17 tahun, pindahan dari Rome High School di Italia dan lahir diJepang. Kuharap kalian mau berteman denganku," kata laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Gakupo dengan ramah.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Kalau dilihat dari tampangnya dia pinter. Gue bisa ada saingan nih.. Gak bisa, gak bisa," _batin Luka.

"Silakan duduk disebelah Megurine_-san_," kata Gakuko_-sensei_ lagi.

_"What? Disebelah gue.. Wah, nih sensei gila apa sedeng sih? Masa gue didudukin sama anak baru? Gue benci banget sama anak baru," _batin Luka sambil memberikan _death-glare _kepada Gakuko_-sensei_.

"_Konnichiwa_, Luka_-san_.." sapanya ramah.

"_Konnichiwa_," jawab Luka datar.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat dan merah sekali?"

"Gak apa-apa cuma demam doank.. Gak usah khawatir."

_"Apa-apaan nih? Manggil gue pake nama kecil? Gak sopan banget sama gue. Dia belum tau gue ini dari keluarga Megurine,"_ batin Luka lagi.

* * *

**Date : May, 25th 2012**

**Time : 11.30 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**at Pasific Garden, prepare for kill 'The 1st Target'**_

Luka paling senang ketaman ini. Gimana gak senang, dari pagi sampai malam gerbang taman gak pernah ditutup. Luka memakai baju hitam ketat, dengan rambut dicepol. Dia memanjat keatas pohon dan memasukkan sebuah kamera disebuah batang pohon yang sudah dilubangi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, dia menghidupkan kameranya dan segera turun dari pohon. Luka mengeluarkan _handphone flipflop_-nya dari saku celananya.

_"Halo?"_

"Udah selesai. Sekarang kalian bisa hidupin tuh kamera di _computer control panel_," kata Luka.

_"Udah idup. Sekarang lo telepon aja anaknya suruh kesitu_."

"Ok, Yuki_-chan_, nanti suruh Kiyoteru jemput gue," jawab Luka.

"Ok deh."

O iya, Kaai Yuki adalah anggota termuda di 'Karakuri Killer'. Tebak umurnya berapa? Gak tau yaa... Umurnya itu baru 13 tahun. Dia terlalu muda untuk melakukkan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia hanya kebagian di bidang komputer.

* * *

**Date : May, 25th 2012**

**Time : 12.00 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at Pasific Garden, kill 'the 1st target'**_

Luka mengeluarkan telepon gesernya dan menelepon seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

_"Halo?"_

"Yu_-san_, gue udah sampe. Lo ada dimana?"

_"Ini gue udah deket. Lo tunggu gue aja disitu."_

"Ok," kata Luka sambil menutup teleponnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis sepantarannya datang menggunakan setelan ungu dan pink yang dominan dengan bandana putihnya. Luka menyembunyikan sebuah tali hitam yang digenggamnya.

"Halo, Luka_-san."_

"Halo, Yu_-san."_

"Lo mau ngomong apa?"

"Jadi gini.. Gue pengen ngasih lo hadiah. Tapi syaratnya lo gak boleh buka mata sama sekali. Ini _surpize."_

"Wah.. Ok deh.. Gue tutup mata. Apa ya kira-kira hadiahnya?"

"Ada.. Sebentar," kata Luka yang memutar badannya kebelakang dan bersiap untuk mencekek leher Yukari.

Luka langsung mencekek Yukari dan mematikan syaraf lehernya hanya dalam dua gerakan. Yukari 'pun lemas terkapar dengan lunglai dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kiyoteru 'pun datang dan menjemput Luka. Luka yang memang cewe kuat menggendong Yukari dengan cara semua badan Yukari berada dipundak kiri Luka. Kiyoteru membuka pintu otomatis agar Luka masuk.

Setelah sampai dimarkas, Luka mengangkat Yukari dan mengaparkannya dikamar mayat yang sudah disiapkan. Kaito, Luka, Yuki, IA, dan Kiyoteru memperhatikan mayat Yukari. Wajah Luka memerah karena anemianya kambuh. Luka ini punya penyakit anemia. Luka seperti terhuyung-huyung, namun masih bisa menyadarkan diri. Kaito melihat Luka lalu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Luka terus memegang kepalanya dan sekali-kali memijitnya.

"Lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Ya gue cuma pusing aja," jawab Luka sambil memegangi kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Luka 'pun kembali terhuyung-huyung dan terjatuh. Namun tidak terjatuh kelantai, melainkan ketubuh Kaito. Kaito kaget melihatnya dan langsung menggendongnya kekamar Luka. Kaito meletakkan tubuh Luka ke ranjang kecil disana. Kaito lalu keluar dan menghampiri IA dan Kiyoteru.

"IA, lo sekarang telepon Mr.A, besok nih mayat suruh dia ambil," kata Kaito.

"Ok," kata IA sambil mengeluarkan _handphone flipflop _miliknya.

"Kiyoteru, gue minta tolong bawain baju sekolahnya Luka dari rumahnya kesini. Hari ini dia nginep, dia gak mungkin bisa pulang meskipun rumahnya deket. Tolong ya."

"Ok," kata Kiyoteru sambil berjalan keluar.

Rumah Luka itu berada didepan markas mereka. Jadi markas dan rumah Luka hanya belakang-belakangan. Jadi sangat dekat kalau Luka mau kemarkas. Kaito melepas alat pelacak yang ditempelkan ke pundak Yukari oleh Luka dan menghancurkannya. Kaito segera masuk kamar Luka dan melihatnya sedang tertidur pulas. Kaito mencintai Luka lebih dari sekedar sahabat, melainkan sebagai pacar. Tapi, Kaito tidak tahu apakah perasaan Luka sama dengannya. Kaito mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk disebelah ranjangnya menggunakan kursi kecil. Kaito 'pun ketiduran disamping Luka sambil menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

**Date : May, 26th 2012**

**Time : 7.30 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at 'SecondHouse', wake up in the morning and prepare to waiting for a call to kill someone.**_

Luka terbangun dari tidurnya dan merintih karena kepalanya masih sakit. Dia melihat Kaito yang sedang tertidur disamping sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Luka hanya tersenyum melihat Kaito dan mengelus kepalanya. Kaito terbangun dan melihat Luka sudah bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang. Kaito yang masih memegang tangan Luka langsung reflek menariknya. Wajah Kaito memerah. Dia langsung minta maaf kepada Luka.

"Maaf."

"Ya gak apa-apa kok," Luka 'pun tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"_D..daijoubu_, Luka_-san_?"

"_Daijoubu, _Kaito-_kun."_

"Gue keluar dulu, masakin lo bubur dulu ya."

"Ok," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Setelah 5 menit, Kaito datang membawa semangkuk bubur dan duduk disamping ranjang Luka.

"Hei, udah lama nunggu?"

"Gak kok, baru 5 menit. Lo gak makan?"

"Gak lah.. Gak laper. Hehe," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Sini gue suapin," tambahnya.

"Makasih ya," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum + _blushing. _

"Ya sama-sama," jawabnya sambil menyuapi Luka.

* * *

**Tet..tet..**

Bunyi bel yang mengejutkan Kiyoteru yang sedang menonton TV. Kiyoteru yang memakai baju kemeja putih dan celana hitam (udah mandi) membuka pintu markas mereka. Mr.A datang.

"Mr.A, silakan masuk," kata Kiyoteru dengan ramah.

"Baiklah," Mr.A 'pun masuk.

"Mana pesanan saya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Silakan kesini, ikut saya," ajak Kiyoteru.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mayat. Kiyoteru sampai didepan ranjang besi dan membuka kerudung putih yang menutupi Yukari. Mr.A melihatnya dengan senang.

"Aku ingin membawa pulang dia sekarang. Ini bayaranmu, 500.000 yen," kata Mr.A sambil menyerahkan sekoper uang dan mengangkat tubuh Yukari ala _bridal-stlye._

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu,Mr.A."

"Aku juga. Baik saya pergi dulu. Aku titip salam untuk teman perempuanmu yang berambut gulali," jawabnya sambil melangkah dan menggendong Yukari.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan."

Mr.A 'pun pergi dan Kiyoteru menutup pintu. Kiyoteru segera menuju kekamar Luka, dan Kiyoteru melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah sering dilihatnya. Tetapi yang ini berbeda. Dia melihat Kaito sedang menyuapi Luka. Kiyoteru ingin tertawa, tetapi takut _tsundere_-nya Luka keluar. Dia 'pun gak jadi tertawa.

"Luka_-san_, ada salam dari Mr.A. Ini koper uangnya mau taruh dimana?"

"Hmm.. Taruh aja diruangan gue."

"Ok."

Kiyoteru 'pun pergi menaruh koper berisi 500.000 yen di atas meja.

* * *

**Date : May, 26th 2012**

**Time : 9.00 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at Mall, refreshing.**_

"Akhirnya bisa _refreshing _deh," kata Kaito disambut anggukkan teman-temannya.

"Selama tugas, banyak banget bebannya," sambung IA.

"Iya.. Bikin kepala pusing," lanjut Kiyoteru.

"Sekarang 'kan udah bebas, untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Gak ada yang perlu dicemasin," kata Yuki.

"Gak buat gue," kata Luka disambut muka kaget teman-temannya.

"Emang apa yang membebani lo?" tanya Kaito.

"Ada anak cowo, rambutnya warna ungu panjang, tinggi, dan dari wajahnya sih kayaknya anak pinter dan ramah. Aku bisa tersaingin dikelas," kata Luka.

"Siapa emang namanya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Kamui Gakupo."

"K..kamui Ga..kupo?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"G..gak apa-apa..." jawabnya.

* * *

Saat berjalan-jalan, Kaito ngeliat Gakupo yang lagi jalan sama Gumi, Megpoid Gumi. Kaito merasakan hal buruk yang bakal terjadi. Gakupo adalah musuh abadi dari Kaito, Kiyoteru, dan IA. Sementara Luka, dia baru ketemu kemarin dan Yuki, dia kan anak baru.

Gakupo melihat Kaito dan tersenyum, senyum penuh kebohongan. Dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat dia anak yang gak waras. Kiyoteru dan IA juga melihatnya. Luka bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

**..TBC..**

* * *

Author : ceritanya gaje banget.. T.T

Luka : sama kayak yang buat...

Kaito : gue setuju..

Author : apa-apaan kalian ini? *bawa road roller*

Kiyoteru : guys! Itu Road Rollernya punya Rin! Kabur!

Author : rasakan ini!

Luka + Kaito + Kiyoteru : *kabur*

IA : dari pada dengerin mereka mendingan...

IA + Yuki : RnR minna?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : hai..hai.. Author baik, cantik, dan ramah ini kembali... *sok pede*

Yuki : ini Author pede banget kali..

Author : ya.. Gue memang cantik.. Kenapa Tuhan gak adil? Hanya menciptakan gue yang cantik.. Hingga kalian iri *ditimpukin*

Yuki : cih.. Cantikan juga Luka_-san._

Luka : makasih pujiannya.. *senyum*

Author : udah sekarang giliran Luka_-san _baca disclimer.

Luka : ok..

**Disclimer : Vocaloid gak akan mungkin jadi punya Author.**

**Warning : chapter terakhir.. Pembunuhan, penyiksaan, hampir menemui ajal, yang gak kuat jangan baca****, typo, buta rating (biasa lah anak baru, baru sekitar satu bulan lebih)****.**

Luka : udah BU Author...

Author : ibu?

Luka : maaf, salah ngomong...

Kaito + Kiyoteru : udah baca aja, gak usah berlama-lama lagi.

* * *

**4 Months Later...**

**Date : September, 8th 2012**

**Time : 3.25 p.m.**

**Subect : **_**at School, the rain has stopped.**_

"Ujannya udah selesai," kata gadis bersurai gulali.

"Iya, Luka-san," jawab pria didepannya bersurai ungu panjang.

"Luka-san?" sambung pria ungu tersebut.

"Hmmm?"

"Minggu depan jalan-jalan yuk," ajak pria tersebut.

"Hmm... Jalan? Kemana?"

"Kemana aja.. Nanti gue tentuin tempatnya dan nanti gue juga telepon lo. Yang pasti lo akan suka," jawab pria itu.

"Ok deh.. Eh gue udah dijemput.. Bye," kata Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye," balas Gakupo si pria ungu.

"Dia akan merasakan akibatnya," gumam Gakupo sambil ber-_evil laugh_-ria.

"Tadi lo ngomongin apa aja sama si Gakupo?" tanya Kaito yang kali ini menjemput Luka disekolah.

"Oh.. Tadi, ya cuma ngobrol-ngobrol biasa aja. Dia juga mau ngajakin gue jalan minggu depan," kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

Kaito hanya bisa ber-ooh-ria. Sebenarnya Kaito itu cemburu banget. Gimana kagak cemburu, Kaito itu udah cinta mati sama Luka. Cuma, Luka itu gak peka sama perasaannya Kaito.

"Semoga minggu depan lo senang," jawab Kaito datar.

Luka sedikit bingung mengenai perubahan Kaito dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan. Mungkin karena kedekatannya dengan Gakupo, dan kebetulan Gakupo adalah musuh mereka. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi sampai mereka sampai dirumah.

* * *

**Date : September, 8th 2012**

**Time : 3.40 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**at House, lonely..**_

Kaito menurunkan Luka didepan pintu rumahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Luka segera masuk kedalam rumah dan merebahkan diri diranjang ukuran _king-size_ miliknya.

_"_Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia seperti marah, atau... Cemburu?" tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Luka memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Sebuah buku tentang hmm.. memasak. Yah! Buku memasak. Kenapa buku memasak? Karena, Luka itu gak bisa masak. Terus kalo mau makan harus pergi keluar naik mobil pribadi berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Gimana gak kesayangan, mobilnya aja _Lamborghini. _Luka udah lumayan lama bawa mobil, sekitar 2-3 bulanan.

Luka 'pun pergi kedapur dan mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu. Dia ingin memasak nasi goreng tuna yang ada dibuku tersebut. Namun, tuna yang dibutuhkannya belum tersedia. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko daging dan sayur untuk membeli tuna dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Saat dia sampai di toko yang dituju, Luka menuju kebagian sayur-sayuran terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Luka langsung reflek menengok kebelakang. _Azure _beningnya menatap _deep_-_blue _didepannya. Siapa lagi yang memiliki mata _deep-blue _seindah Kaito? Luka kaget melihat kenapa anak itu bisa berada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Ngapain kesini?" tanya Kaito datar.

"Membeli sayur dan ikan tuna. Lo?"

"Gue? Sekedar liat-liat aja. Tumben amat lo dateng kesini. Emang ada acara apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Gue mau belajar masak. Sedikit-sedikit gue coba lah," jawab Luka sambil tersenyum aww.. manis sekali yang dapat membuat siapa saja laki-laki yang melihatnya akan tunduk kepadanya.

"Mau gue bantu?" tanya Kaito.

"B..boleh," Luka 'pun gelagapan.

Di kejauhan, ada sepasang manik _deep-violet _yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan menghina (yah, kalian tau lah gimana). Dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua pulang kerumah Luka, Kaito mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak. Setelah mereka selesai mempersiapkan, Kaito menyuruh Luka untuk memotong-motong wortel, daun bawang, bawang putih dan merah. Saat memotong bawang merah tiba-tiba...

**SREK...**

"Ouch!" Luka meringis kesakitan karena jarinya terpotong~ralat~tergores pisau cukup dalam.

"Luka! Lo kenapa?" Kaito langsung mendekati Luka dan melihat jari telunjuk gadis bersurai gulali itu mengeluarkan darah dengan deras sederas sungai *author dikeplak sama anggota Vocaloid*.

"Tangan gue tergores pisau. Tapi tidak terlalu parah.. Ouch," Luka meringis kesakitan.

"Ini," kata Kaito setelah mengambil perban dari P3K dan membalutnya.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou, _Kaito-_kun_," kata Luka sambil tersipu malu. Ada tanda-tanda bahwa Megurine Luka menyukaimu, Kaito *author tersenyum bahagia*.

Kaito 'pun mencium jemari Luka yang sekarang dalam keadaan diperban. Luka langsung blushing mode : on. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara memasak mereka. Setelah selesai, Luka meletakkan hasil masakannya didepan meja seperti meja yang ada di MasterChef Indonesia (?). Mereka berdua menyicipi masakan mereka yang lumayan enaknya. Mendadak, Kaito memegang tangan Luka.

"Luka, boleh gue buka _eyepatch _lo?" tanya Kaito.

"Boleh. Gue juga udah mulai merasa gak enak nih. _Eyepatch_ gue rasanya basah."

Sebenarnya dibawah _eyepatch_ yang Luka kenakan, terdapat sebuah perban untuk melindung rongga matanya yang berlubang akibat kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan sekarang perban itu terasa basah. Sebenarnya darah yang berada dirongga mata Luka sudah mengering beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalo kumat, suka ada darah yang keluar lagi dari rongga matanya.

Kaito 'pun mengambil perban yang tebal untuk bersiap-siap menutupi kembali lubang di rongga mata Luka. Lalu, Kaito membuka _eyepatch _Luka dan membuka juga perban disekitar mata Luka. Kaito lalu melihat rongga mata Luka yang berwarna hitam berdominan merah darah (memang itu darah sih). Kaito juga melihat dipinggir rongga mata Luka terdapat bercak darah. Kaito langsung mengambil tissue yang dibasahkan dengan air dan mengelap pinggir rongga mata Luka. Karena jarak mereka yang dekat membuat mereka menjadi deg-degan sendiri. Setelah selesai, Kaito langsung memasang perban dan menutupnya dengan _eyepatch _hitamnya.

* * *

**Date : September, 12th 2012**

**Time : 7.00 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at school, do nothing, too early to come to school.**_

_"_Ugh! Kepagian banget nih gue datengnya. Meskipun udah buka tapi gue masa sendirian disini," omel Luka karena dia datang kesekolah kepagian.

Tiap pagi hari, Luka selalu datang sendiri kesekolah tanpa diantar oleh teman-temannya. Kalau pulang Luka baru akan dijemput salah satu temannya. Temannya yang bisa bawa mobil cuma Kaito, Kiyoteru, dan IA.

Saat dia berjalan dilorong kelasnya, dia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Luka pun menoleh kebelakang dan tidak ada orang disana. Luka memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi dan masih merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Tiba-tiba...

**Puk..puk..puk..**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Luka yang otomatis membuatnya kaget. Saat dia menoleh, dia melihat pemuda bersurai ungu panjang. Siapa lagi pemuda seperti itu selain Gakupo. Gakupo tersenyum kepada Luka.

"_Ohayou_, Luka-_san," _sapa Gakupo ramah.

"_Ohayou."_

_"_Tumben pagi banget lo datengnya," kata Gakupo.

"Iya. Sekali-kali jadi anak rajin," kata Luka sambil berjalan kekelasnya.

Gakupo 'pun mengikuti Luka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Di bangunan sebrang sekolah ada sepasang manik _deep-blue _indah yang melihat mereka menggunakan teropong tembus dinding. Dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin seperti marah, kesal, cemburu, sebal, jengkel. Sepasang mata yang melihat tadi, segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~SKIP TIME~SKIP TIME~**

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Bersiap-siap dan segera pulang. Sampai ketemu lusa," kata Yui-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya dan segera pergi.

Semua anak-anak dikelas itu berteriak-teriak gak jelas. Ada yang pake toa upacara, toa kampanye, toa buat demo, speaker masjid, speaker home teater (?). Luka tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung pergi menunggu jemputan Miki yang tak lama datang. Luka langsung masuk kebangku depan.

Ditempat lain, Gakupo bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan berbicara kepada wanita tersebut.

"Kita telah menemukan sang target."

"Bagus, pancing dia masuk ke perangkap yang sudah kita siapkan," kata wanita bersurai hijau muda.

"Baiklah, Gumi-sama."

* * *

**Date : September, 15th 2012**

**Time : 8.00 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**at house, waiting for call from Gakupo**_

Luka menunggu telepon dari Gakupo. Luka terus memegangi _handphone flip-flop-_nya. Setelah menunggu 5 menit, masuklah sebuah panggilan telepon bernamakan 'Gakupo'. Luka langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

_"Halo? Luka-san?"_

"Hi, Gakupo-san. Jadi gimana acara pergi kita?"

_"Jadi kok. Di Mediterania Place, jam 8.30 ya. __Gue__jemput nanti__."_

"Ok deh," kata Luka seraya menutup telepon.

* * *

Di _'SecondHouse', _Kaito merasa kesepian disana. Dia sekarang berada disana sendirian karena IA dan Yuki sedang belanja ke market dan pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama. Sedangkan, Kiyoteru sedang pergi membeli makan malam. Luka sendiri sedang berteleponan ria bersama si terong panjang tersebut akhirnya, Kaito 'pun menyendiri dikamarnya dimarkas. Kaito memang sudah merasakan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang Gakupo.

Terdengar bunyi klakson didepan rumah Luka. Kaito bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar. Kaito keluar dari markasnya dan menuju kebelakang rumah Luka. Kaito melihat Luka yang mengenakan _dress_ merah dan sepatu flat senada dengan warna _dress _yang dipakainya. Dan masuk kesebuah mobil bersama laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Gakupo.

* * *

Perjalanan dari rumah Luka ke Mediterania Place memakan waktu lama sehingga Luka tertidur terlebih dahulu. Gakupo menghubungi seseorang dari telepon genggamnya.

"Gumi-sama?"

_**"**__Gakupo-kun, sudah?"_

"Sudah."

_"Baiklah."_

Gakupo membawa Luka kesebuah tempat di dekat perbatasan Tokyo dengan Hokkaido (kalo bener tulisannya). Sebuah gedung berlantai 6 yang tua menghiasi perbatasan tersebut. Gakupo membawa masuk mobilnya kedalam gedung tersebut. Saat Gakupo turun sambil menggendong Luka ala _bridal-style _dan disambut kecupan ringan dipipi Gakupo oleh Gumi.

"Bawa dia keruang tengah."

"Baik, sayang."

* * *

**Date : September, 16th 2012**

**Time : 12.29 a.m.**

**Subject : **_**at unknown place, wake up from sleep.**_

**Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus seorang Megurine Luka yang membuatnya tersadar seketika. Luka 'pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dia melihat Gakupo yang sedang bersama Gumi.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum sinis. Seorang gadis bersurai _honey-blonde _dan saudara kembarnya bergender laki-laki dengan kasarnya menjambak rambut Luka. Luka menyadari bahwa kaki dan tangannya diikat kencang oleh mereka. Luka 'pun meringis kesakitan.

"I..ittai," kata Luka sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

**Slash..!**

Kali ini mendarat sebuah luka gores cukup dalam dipipi Luka dan otomatis mengeluarkan darah. Luka meringis kesakitan. Dua orang itu masih menjambaki rambut indah Luka.

"Len! Rin! Sudah cukup. Sekarang giliranku," kata seorang perempuan bersurai _dark-orange_ panjang sambil membawa sebuah cambuk.

"Baik Miki nee-san," kata kedua anak yang dipanggil Len dan Rin.

"Baiklah," kata wanita yang dipanggil Miki.

**Slash!**

**Srak!**

**Buk! Buk!**

**Plak!**

**Bam!**

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menyiksa, Luka keluar dengan keadaan babak belur. Gakupo mengambil telepon Luka dan mencari kontak seseorang dan menekan tombol hijau. Luka melihat dilayar, Kaito.

"_Moshi-moshi, Luka-san_?"

"K..kaito-kun! Tolong aku!"

"_Kau kenapa, Luka_?"

"Aku disiksa oleh Gakupo! Tolong aku!"

**Plak!**

Diujung telepon, Kaito dapat mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Kaito kini mendengar seorang laki-laki yang berbicara yang sudah kita ketahui bahwa ia bernama Kamui Gakupo.

"Hoy..hoy.. Kaito. Sudah lama tak berjumpa," kata Gakupo.

"_Kamui Gakupo! Jangan macam-macam dengan Luka! Kau jangan pernah melukainya, atau aku akan membunuhmu_!"

"_Whatever_," kata Gakupo dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Kiyoteru, IA, dan Yuki pulang bertepatan. Kaito langsung segera menghampiri mereka dan memberitahukan hal tadi. Dan otomatis mereka semua kaget berat. Mereka langsung merencanakan rencana dadakan. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam, rencana mereka 'pun selesai dan menuju ke TKP.

Luka yang masih berada disitu ketiduran. Semua orang yang berada dirumah itu kecuali Len, Rin, dan Miki tidak tidur. Sebenarnya, Gumi dendam terhadap Luka karena perusahaannya dijatuhan oleh ayah Luka.

Len, Rin, dan Miki sedang berjaga-jaga mengelilingi tempat duduk Luka. IA berdiri disebuah gedung tua disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sniper miliknya dan membidik ke arah Miki.

**Duptt!**

Peluru sniper itu menembus kepala Miki dan membuatnya tersungkur dan berlumuran darah. Len dan Rin yang berada disitu kaget setengah mampus. Len dan Rin terlihat menyapu seluruh pandangan mereka.

**Duptt! Duptt!**

Len dan Rin ikut tersungkur bersimbah darah dilantai tersebut, membuat IA melompat kegirangan. IA segera membereskan snipernya dan menggantinya dengan Clarion.S-nya. IA segera keluar dari gedung tersebut. Dia mengangkat _walky-talky_.

"Disini Agen I. Tiga orang berhasil ku lumpuhan, ganti."

_"Disini Agen K. Aku sudah masuk kedalam gedung. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, ganti."_

_"Disini Agen Y. Aku sudah mencoba mengutak-atik semua sistem keamanan mereka, ganti."_

_"Disini Agen H. Aku sudah melumpuhan sekitar 10-15 orang sendirian disini, ganti."_

* * *

Kaito masuk ketempat dimana _pyscopath_ tersebut menyembunyikan Luka. Kaito masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan menemukan Luka sedang tertidur. Kaito mendekat dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Luka, bangun."

"Ugh.. Kaito?"

"Iya, ayo pergi."

"Lepasin dulu nih iketannya."

"Udah," kata Kaito sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Ayo."

"Eits! Jangan keluar dulu," kata seseorang selain mereka berdua.

"Mau apa lagi lo hah?" tanya Kaito nyolot.

"Membunuh kalian," kata seorang wanita.

"Gak akan pernah!"

Kaito menggendong Luka pergi keluar. Gakupo menyuruh anak buahnya lewat _walky-talky_. Gakupo dan Gumi belum tahu kalau semua anak buahnya mati. Setelah Kaito dan Luka keluar dan memberi tanda. Tiba-tiba...

**Boom!**

**Duar!**

**Cletar!**

**Boooom! Booom!**

Sekitar 3 bom _C-4 _dan 3 _C-5 _yang telah ditanam IA meledak dengan sempurna dan waktu yang tepat. Satu bom _C-4 _setara dengan 6 tabung LPG 12 kg. Sedangkan _C-5 _setara dengan 6 tabung LPG 18 kg. Ledakannya sangat dashyat. Kaito yang sedang menggendongnya hanya tersenyum. Gak mungkin ada yang selamat dari ledakan itu. Mereka semua masuk ke mobil dan kembali pulang.

* * *

**3 Months Later...**

**Date : December, 25 2012**

**Time : 6.30 p.m.**

**Subject : **_**at Pasific Garden, **__** Luka **__**go out with Kaito.**_

Luka dan Kaito berjalan-jalan disekitar Pasific Garden. Pada hari ini, Kaito akan menyatakan cintanya. Kaito gak bisa nunggu lebih lama lagi. Setelah sampai, Kaito menggengam tangan Luka. Luka merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dari Kaito.

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu," kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan.

"Mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu_, _Luka_," _kata Kaito.

Luka sangat kaget dan memberikan sebuah jawaban plus hadiah ringan kepada pemuda bermanik _deep-blue _di depannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**CUP..**

Ternyata, Kaito sudah menyadari akan mendapat hadiah tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Luka melepaskan ciumannya. Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi 2 cincin berwarna putih dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Luka dan jarinya sendiri.

"Merry Christmas, Kaito."

"Merry Christmas, Luka."

**-FIN-**

* * *

Arnetta : yey! Selesai! Whooaaa *kayak orgil*

IA : ini author kenapa jadi gila sih?

Yuki : iya.. Jadi gaje pula

Kiyoteru : setuju dan dia jadi suka lompat-lompat gaje.

Kaito : diakhir perjumpaan...

Kaito + Luka : RnR minna~

V

V

V


End file.
